To apply a force to a material a user typically applies a force to the material using a tool. For instance, one method of compressing two-sided adhesive tape between a vacuum bag and a composite layup tool, to seal the vacuum bag to the composite layup tool, utilizes a hand-held, spatula-shaped apparatus. The user moves the hand-held, spatula-shaped apparatus over the vacuum bag applying a user-applied compressive force to force the adhesive tape to compress between the vacuum bag and the composite layup tool thereby sealing the vacuum bag to the composite layup tool. This process requires twenty-five pounds of user-applied compressive force which must be applied around the entire periphery of the composite layup tool which can be eighty-four feet. This process may require substantial time, may increase cost, may result in user-fatigue, or may result in other types of ergonomic issues.
There is a need for an apparatus and method which will resolve one or more issues of the current art.